All Werewolves Play Lacrosse
by A Fire in the Attic
Summary: "I want to join the lacrosse team," Erica says, and then crosses her arms and leans back in the chair, like that should be no big deal, easy enough to do. Finstock squints at her. "You're a girl." "And I can sue the school for sexism," she says.


**Prompt**: Erica somehow makes it onto the boys lacrosse team and craziness ensues. I see a mixture of Erisaac, Sterica, and Jerica, but you can choose the endgame haha :)

**Word Count**: 2940

**Pairings**: So as per the prompt's request…Erisaac, Sterica, Jerica; Scerica and Derica if you squint; and because I felt like it, Berica is endgame.

**Notes**: This has some sexist behavior and language.

* * *

"I want to join the lacrosse team," Erica says, and then crosses her arms and leans back in the chair, like that should be no big deal, easy enough to do.

Finstock squints at her. "You're a girl."

"Exactly," she says. "Unless you're going to find the time to coach a Lady Bears lacrosse team, you're going to have to let me join the other team. Otherwise I can sue the school for sexism."

"You get seizures," Finstock tries.

She whips out a doctor's note. "I haven't had one in two years. That's long enough for me to get my driver's license, so I'm not sure that's a legitimate excuse."

"You missed half the season," he says desperately.

"And I'm a senior. I'm not going to have another opportunity. Can I try out, or what?" she says impatiently. "I don't care if you bench me literally the whole time, though it would be in your best interest not to. I'm not threatening you; I'm just really good at lacrosse."  
He runs a hand through his already insane hair and stares at her helplessly. "Come to practice after school," he says finally. "You can try out then."

"Great," she says, grinning razor sharp.

"The team isn't going to like it," he tries as a last effort. "They'll be mean to you."

Erica raises an eyebrow. "I'm really good at kickboxing," she says blandly.

Finstock bangs his head onto his desk when she breezes out of the room.

* * *

"Hey, Erica," Isaac says, tugging his shirt off. "What are you doing here?"

Erica looks curiously around the boys locker room at all the guys changing. "I hope I make the team just for this," she tells him. To prove her point, she gives him a long once over.

His whole chest flushes splotchy and red. "Uh," he says slowly. "I thought you were joking about joining."

"Oh, no," she says, shrugging. "I talked to Finstock today. He's letting me try out."

"Why?" Scott asks, sliding down the bench next to her. He's already wearing his uniform, to her displeasure.

"Seemed like the thing to do," she says primly.

"Yeah," Stiles says, ambling over. "It's like a werewolf requirement to play."

"Exactly," she agrees. "So I'm going to make the team. No worries."

"No," Jackson drawls from across the room. "I think that's what we're worried about."

Next to him, Danny says, "What?"

"Nothing," Jackson answers.

"Why would you be worried?" Boyd asks, coming to stand behind Erica. He braids her hair idly. "Erica can take care of herself. And the team."

"Jackson is probably worried about even more competition for MVP," Scott suggests gleefully.

"Are you changing in here?" Isaac asks doubtfully.

"It's not like you haven't seen everything before," Erica points out. "But no. There's a girl's locker room. I just wanted to come see you guys."

"I have not," Isaac says, eyes wide.

"Right," she says. "You and your modesty."

"I am not," he says, indignant now. As if to prove a point, he undoes the buckle on his jeans and drops them, standing before them all in boxers and socks. "See?"

"You're a dweeb," Stiles informs him.

"A cute one," Erica says, delighted.

Boyd finishes braiding her hair. "Do you have a hair tie?" He twists the braid until it's coiled at the base of her neck. "Maybe no one will try to use your hair against you this way."

"Thanks," she says, handing him the one around her wrist. "You're my favorite."

"Duh," he says, tying it deftly.

"Now I'm jealous," Stiles says mournfully.

She winks and blows him a kiss. "I better go change, now that I've seen Isaac in all his glory. See ya." She walks away with purpose.

Isaac grunts in protest while he's pulling the jersey on. "Jerk."

"Bitch," she says immediately.

"Now I'm thinking of you two in an incestuous relationship," Stiles complains.

"Yeah, and you're aroused," Isaac snipes right back. "That's way more invasive."

"It would be hot," Scott pipes up. "You should go for that."

"And invite us," Stiles says.

Erica laughs as the door swings shut.

* * *

Allison and Lydia, in a random act of kindness, had taken her bra shopping the day before, so now she has a maroon sports bra that actually holds her together.

Erica is still impressed, to be honest, and she spends a minute jumping up and down in front of the mirror watching her breasts hold still. It's incredible.

After that she puts on the jersey (it's completely unflattering, but that's kind of the point, she supposes) ties her new kicks, and heads out to the field.

Coach must have explained the situation to the team, because they all stare at her as she strides toward them. "Reyes," Finstock shouts as soon as she's in (human) hearing range. "You're running first."

She nods and takes the offered stick. "Okay." Boyd had given her a rundown of everything she needed to do for various positions, and it's not like it's going to be hard to avoid measly humans…so long as she's put up against a human (or Boyd, who would act the most human on the field of all of them.)

He picks Danny as goalie and Scott as the guard. It could be worse,she figures.

She lines herself up, waits for the whistle, and then takes off straight at Scott.

Maybe Scott wants her to make it, because he only uses half his speed to try and block her, and she dodges easily enough to get around him and then make the shot.

It's too fast for Danny to block, and he looks relatively impressed. When Coach is scolding Scott, Danny gives her a thumbs up, and Scott mumbles under his breath, "Nice."

It's too bad Boyd braided her hair, she thinks, because this would have been a great time to flip her hair.

"Let's run some plays," Coach shouts. "Reyes! You're second line for the time being."

"Cool," she says, and walks over to Stiles. "Show me the ropes."

He winds an arm around her shoulders. "We are going to have so much fun."

"Yeah," she says, grinning.

* * *

At the end of practice, she's tackled four humans and a werewolf and been tackled three times. She made four goals against the second line goalie and only had one guy try to feel her up when he tackled her (she did not go overboard at all. A werewolf-strength kick to the balls is good for all growing boys. Or something.)

"You smell like you had an orgy with the entire lacrosse team," Derek tells her when she shows up at his loft.

"Not a bad idea," she muses. "I guess I'd really prefer to keep it to the wolves on the team, though."

"Please don't," Derek says, wrinkling his nose. "Do you know what that would smell like?"

"Arousal?" she suggests, rolling the r. "Perhaps like delightful debauchery?"

"No," he says. "Teenage boy spunk. Gross."

Erica rolls her eyes. "Whatever. I'm taking a shower."

"Great," he says. "You know how to work it."

"In more ways than one," she agrees, and cackles when he throws a pillow at her.

* * *

Erica and Stiles are benched for the entire first game.

"I mean we could be playing," Stiles says. "Which sucks. But I try to look at the bright side of life."

"No, you don't," she says. "You're a pessimist. It's embarrassing."

"Whatever," he says, flapping a hand. "Look, the point is, we have the best seats here, and we don't even have to pay."

"Yeah, yeah," she says. "We pay by practicing at the most random times of the day and by putting up with coach's rants about cream cheese."

On the field, Isaac knocks into someone on the opposing team. The guy smacks into the ground with a grunt and Isaac gets possession of the ball.

They both leap to their feet, cheering his name, when Erica picks up on a new scent from Stiles.

"Isaac was right," she says, shoving him. "You totally want to bang him."

"Hmm?" Stiles says. "I don't think he said that."

"No, but he said you were aroused thinking about him and me."

"Oh, yeah," he agrees. "That's a recurring fantasy."

"You're so weird," she says. The entire idea is weird, honestly. She's not sure how to feel about the boy she used to like jerking off to thoughts of her. Isaac is right. It's weirdly invasive.

"You like it," he says with a shrug.

"Guess so," she agrees, albeit a little doubtfully. "I guess if Isaac and I ever hooked up I would invite you to join in."

"Seriously?" he says, grinning.

"Hell yeah," she says. She doubts it would ever happen, but she'd go for the threesome if it did.

He smiles happily and leans over to kiss her cheek. "You're the coolest. The best werewolf ever. Scott never invited me to a threesome."

"Technically it's an if," she points out.

"That works for me."

Erica snorts. "You got it." Weirdo.

* * *

Jackson offers to speak to coach about moving her to first line. "You're at least as good as Lahey or Boyd," he says. "Way better than Stilinski."

She shrugs. "Do you think I'll be able to convince him with my own merits?"

"No," he says honestly. "It's not like he's being sexist, per se…Just that he's worried you'll get hurt."

"Hmm," she says. "Isn't that what I signed up for?"

They share twin grins. This is when she likes Jackson the most: when he's causing problems for other people because he's convinced his way is best, when he takes the greatest satisfaction from roughing people (or their ideals) up.

It probably says something about her (and Stiles, if she's honest) that violence is so attractive to her, but she doesn't mind.

Anyway, Jackson's violence has always been mental, and if he ever cared to turn it on her, she'd eviscerate him. In the meantime, they can work together.

"I'll let him know," he says, and swaggers off.

* * *

At the next game, one of the players on first line gets knocked down, sustains a head injury, and throws all the werewolves into their most bloodthirsty state.

"Reyes!" Coach shouts, right next to her ear.

She doesn't flinch. "Yes, Coach?"

"On the field!"

Erica jumps to her feet, securing her helmet as she runs to the team huddle.

"We have to make up for that," Jackson is saying as she reaches them. He moves to the side to let her slip seamlessly in. "You see somebody with a good chance of scoring, you pass them the ball, even if it's McCall. And if any of you neanderthals don't pass to Reyes when she's got the best chance, I won't stop her from kicking your ass."

The break the huddle and take their positions.

"What, Beacon Hills ran out of boys so they put girls on the team?" the guy across from her taunts.

She levels him with an unimpressed look. "Where'd you get your insults?" she wonders. "Kindergarten?"

He shrugs. "I guess the question is whether you can keep up," he says.

Just then, the whistle blows and she "accidentally" checks him, making him stumble as she watches Scott carry the ball as he darts through the field. He tosses it to Isaac and they manage to score. A whistle blows and the players rearrange on the field.

"Bitch," the guy says, knocking into her as he passes her.

"I'm very proud of that," she says. If she wasn't wearing a helmet, she'd give him her best innocent face, but as it is, she just grins at him. "I hope you wore your big girl panties today, pussy."

Across the field, Boyd laughs and she throws a smug grin at him.

The whistle blows again and she darts around him to try and steal the ball from the carrier on the other team. Jackson ends up stealing it, but he tosses it to her and she shoots it to Boyd, who scores.

"You are like the worst player on your team, aren't you?" she says to the douche. "It wasn't even hard to get around you."

He scowls at her. "You're bold now," he says. "I bet I could take care of that off field."

"What's that?" she asks, for the first time feeling actual anger. "You threatening something?"

"You probably need somebody to remind you your place," he says, obviously knowing he's pissed her off.

It's the way he's looking at her, like she's nothing more than an object, like he thinks everything about her is his to see. It's skeevy as hell and she feels threatened.

"Erica, you okay?" Boyd asks.

She glances over at the team, realizing all the wolves are looking at them, eyes glowing. "I got this," she growls. She's a werewolf, not a teen wolf. Or, you know, she is a teen wolf, but she's not completely defenseless. This creep wants to try anything resembling rape? She could castrate him with her bare hands.

That's a really satisfying image.

Jackson starts the play, and this time, when she gets the ball, she takes off, plowing the douchebag down and darting around the others until she's in the clear. She lines up the shot and takes it.

In the stands, Allison and Lydia scream their approval, and she can hear Stiles whooping his approval.

The buzzer sets off then, ending the game with a one point victory.

Jackson is the first to reach her, getting an arm around her and lifting her a foot off the ground. "Aren't you glad I said something to Coach?" he says, and of course he's taking the credit, but she pats his helmet anyway.

Isaac grabs her next, nuzzling her neck happily before passing her to Scott and Stiles, who just hug her tightly.

Boyd is the most reserved of them all, usually, but today he tugs her into a warm embrace, arms around her waist and head on her shoulder. "Good job, babe."

"Thanks," she says. "But you did well tonight, too."

"Duh," he answers. "Our team is literally the best."

"Reyes!" Coach shouts. "You're on first line for the rest of the season."

Erica beams. "Thanks, Coach!"

"It's cream cheese," he says, like that makes sense, and then walks away.

"Once," Stiles says, "Coach told me that 'The bigger they are, the bigger they are.'"

Scott nods sagely. "It's his best piece of advice to date."

Erica hooks an arm around both of their shoulders. "Okay, nerds," she says. "Let's change. And then get pizza."

"Aw, yeah," Stiles crows, and then takes off for the locker room. Everyone else lopes after them, but Boyd and Erica walk more leisurely.

"You gonna kill that guy?" Boyd asks curiously.

Erica looks over at the dude, who is standing with his team, but leering at her. "If he gets close enough," she says, taking her helmet off and shaking her hair out. "I was thinking something I wouldn't get arrested for, though. Maybe I could just pile drive him in the balls. Effective, I would think."

"Definitely," Boyd agrees.

* * *

The most important thing they've all learned since becoming werewolves is just how many pizzas they can go through in one night. On a regular day, it's seven, but after a lacrosse game, the number moves up to nine.

"Carbs," Stiles says rapturously sometime during his third slice. "Carbs."

"Why did I ever like you?" Erica asks, grimacing. "You are seriously the lamest person ever."

"I'm the coolest and you know it," Stiles corrects.

"No," Erica says slowly. "Boyd is."

"Yeah," Isaac agrees. "Boyd is way cooler than the rest of you."

"Thanks," Boyd says, and takes an enormous bite of pepperoni pizza.

"I think you're cool, Stiles," Scott says helpfully.

"Thanks, buddy," he says. "You're my favorite again. Erica sucks."

"If you ask nicely, I guess," she says.

Stiles chokes on his pizza.

She rolls her eyes. "I rescind that statement."

Isaac stops chewing contemplatively. "You know," he says, looking over at Erica. "You talk a big game but you've been dating Boyd for like six months and you're both still virgins."

She shrugs. "We're just not that interested."

Boyd nods in agreement.

"You're dating Boyd?" Stiles asks, gaping.

"Yes," she says, narrowing her eyes at him.

"For six months?" Scott asks, eyebrows going up. "But you two don't even smell like each other."

"They're virgins," Isaac repeats.

"But you flirt with everyone," Jackson says, looking baffled.

"I hit on you guys all the time, but just like Tom Haverford, I would never seal the deal," she says gravely. "My record is clean."

"But why?" Stiles asked.

"Because Boyd doesn't care."

"Nope," Boyd agrees. "I wouldn't want to change who she is."

"Yeah," Erica says, grinning up at him.

Just then, someone taps her on the shoulder. She turns in her seat to see who it is.

The jerk from the game is standing behind her, grinning. "You clean up nice."

She sighs, stands up, and punches him in the face. "Let this black eye be a lesson for you," she says, rolling her eyes. "Girls are cooler than boys and you need to grow up. Also, quit being creepy." She settles in next to Boyd again.

The dude walks off, grumbling about ungrateful butch bitches, making the entire pack choke on laughter.

"I always thought I was more hard femme, to be honest," Erica suggests, which causes a whole new round of giggles.

Boyd smiles at her and then says to the table at large. "Yeah. I wouldn't change a thing."

* * *

**A/N**: My relevant tags: "because boyd needs love too. but also erica could seal the deal with any of these fools"

Idk my headcannon is that Erica is not really a sexual deviant. She just likes how boys act when she really aggressively flirts with them. Also I like the way she reacted to Stiles...acting like it was cool but really being kind of creeped out. Erica is my khaleesi you guys okay just...embrace it

I don't watch/read Game of Thrones ignore me

And can i just say. like. Boyd not wanting her to behave differently because he just TRUSTS her is just so perfect

and man i know I wrote this but honestly I just let the characters do what they want and write how it happens okay

**Disclaimer**: I still don't own teen wolf. I do not know how this thing called lacrosse even works tbh


End file.
